The invention relates to a cooling appliance comprising a refrigeration compartment, a cold storage compartment and a freezer compartment which are separated from one another by partition walls and at least one door or flap.
A cooling appliance is known from EP 0 793 066 A2 comprising a refrigeration compartment and a cold storage compartment which are separated from one another by a horizontal partition wall and which are provided with at least one door or flap closing them. In this known refrigerator, a cooling fan is arranged in the upper region of the refrigeration compartment and a cooling air passage is separated off by a partition wall approximately parallel to the rear wall of the refrigeration compartment. An evaporator is disposed in said cooling air passage which opens into the cold storage compartment in the rear region of the partition wall. Openings or a gap are provided between the partition wall and the door in the front region of the partition wall through which the cold air enters into the refrigeration compartment. The coldness distribution in the refrigeration compartment and in the cold storage compartment is controlled by the running time of the compressor and/or by the switched-in time and/or the speed of the cooling fan.
Modern cooling appliances are usually additionally provided with a freezer compartment which is usually termed a four-star compartment.
Known appliances, which are additionally provided with a freezer compartment as well as a refrigeration compartment and a cold storage compartment, are provided with two or three evaporators and solenoid valves in order to control the different coldness requirements under the changing environmental conditions and conditions of use. To ensure a uniform temperature in the cold storage compartment, it is provided with a ventilator.